


Value

by g_xlatea



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: definition:the regard that something is held to deserve; the importance, worth, or usefulness of something.
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Value

"Why'd you save me?"

The question shocked Goldie. For a second, she thought she had misheard, but then she looked at wide-eyed Louie and she discarded that notion.

If it was Scrooge asking this, she would've never answered. But then, Scrooge would have never asked such a question to begin with.

He knew Goldie's character well. There was no one she had betrayed more often than him after all. But he never was shocked when she saved his life. He knew his worth too well for that.

She wondered if the kid was pulling her leg. Trying to pull off crocodile tears and guilt her. Looking at his face, she knew that wasn't the case. He was genuinely surprised that she chose him over the treasure.

(She would deny it, but that broke her heart a little.)

She wasn't good at this. Comfort and kindness wasn't in her skill set.

(She would try, for him.)

"Sharpie, your life is worth more than any treasure in the world."

A beat. He stared at her, searching her eyes for something. Then he hugged her and... was he crying?!?

She knew it; she'd done something wrong. She must've messed up, this sort of stuff wasn't for her.

"Thank you."

Whispered so softly, she barely heard it, but it immediately put a stop to her panicked thoughts. She tightened her arms around Louie and returned his embrace.

She wasn't good at any of this... But she must've done something right. And she was glad for it.

All this wasn't for her, but she would happily keep trying, if it helped Louie even a little bit in realising his own value.


End file.
